Coming Home
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: A short story about Izaya going on a business trip with Shiki to Tokyo. Shizaya.


**((I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.))**

For the fifteenth -and that was just a rough estimate if anything- time that week, he just sat at his bedroom window, staring out of the glass into the busied morning streets. Nothing was going as well as it should've been since the other left for Tokyo. Of course, he knew he'd be back either tonight late or tomorrow in the afternoon, but that didn't ease his mind in the slightest. Continuing to wonder whether the other had enough cash to get dinner every night, or if he was in a safe hotel without any disgusting men to try and get anything from him, he sighed a bit and leaned back in the cool bed. No one ever meant as much as the other meant to him, no one even came close! Of course, he had no idea how much he meant to the other, or if he was ever on his mind this entire week.

Sighing a bit in defeat as his emotions took over and made him the depressed slug he'd been the entire week, even when he was working, he grabbed that same stupid phone with that same obnoxious ring tone and flipped it open, having to check and see if the other had called or left any messages. For the first time in the four hours he'd been just laying in the shared bed and staring at the ceiling, a tiny smile broke out on his features as he pressed the SELECT button in the middle of the arrow keys at the top part of the lower section of the phone and read the message. What made him smile even more was seeing that there was a photo attached to the message. Quickly pressing SELECT again to download it and view it, he waited for it to load.

Climbing out of bed and ruffling his soft and short hair, he heard the phone vibrate a bit to indicate that it was finished downloading and loading. Grabbing it off the nightstand and flipping it open again, he pressed SELECT once more, just to burst out laughing at the picture sent to him. In the photo, he could easily see the other standing on one of the beautiful bridges that arched over a Koi pond, making a heart with his hands. Obviously, he had some random passerby hold and take the photo, but it was that he actually sent him a photo of himself that mattered. At least this way he knew the other was healthy and happy. Well, at least, he was smiling happily in the photo, so he just assumed.

Shaking his head a bit and closing the phone with a softer chuckle, he set it on the nightstand again before spending a few minutes to get dressed in his usual attire.

**~IN TOKYO, JAPAN~**

"What are you doing?"

"Just a second! Oh! You, sir! あなたは私の写真を撮ってもらえますか？" (Could you take a photo of me?)

"Oh? Hai.."

A giggle escaped him as he nodded, handed his black flip-phone to the Japanese male, and quickly dashed over to the bridge not far from where they previously stood. Waving the male over, and showing him exactly where to stand, and how to take the photo, he took a deep breath. When his client, who was lazily leaning on the railing beside the male and watching him with a bored expression, spoke out and sighed, the slightly younger male smiled and chuckled before rolling his own eyes and making a heart with his hands.

A two different bridges and three experimental shots later, the photo was selected and sent. It was good to know he didn't get a message back, because that meant he made the other either laugh, or he was sleeping. Both were good. His other didn't smile and much as he should, and sleep was also an issue with him when it came to being alone for a bit, whether he'd gone on the trip or not. He had abandonment issues, and thankfully, the sender of the photo was the only one the receiver trusted enough not to feel forgotten if they had to separate for work. Like the trip to Tokyo. But still…he didn't mind it. When he got home in the next few hours, they'd be reunited and happy and become their idiotic selves again.

"Ahem!"

"Huh? Oh! Goodness, my sincerest apologies. Let us be on our way, no?"

"…Yes, let's hurry along. We need to finish our terms so you shall return home early. I believe you had someone to surprise?"

"A…y-yes! I do, thank you! Yes, yes, let's finish our business!"

Quickly, the two business partners rushed off to finish what they needed done and in no time, he was on a plane home.

**~IN IKEBUKURO~**

_Hah…another long day… Four hours… My back is killing me… I should see if he'd sent anything else… Hm… Maybe after a nap…_

Rubbing the back of his head, he entered the shared apartment and yawned a little, flicking on the lights and carefully –as this was a rule in their home, thanks to the other growing up in such a "clean" –more like insane- family- removing his shoes, making sure to set them in the corner. Stretching his arms over his head lightly, he yawned once more before walking deeper into the apartment. Thankful for "the lazy switch", as he called it, that was simply just a light switch in the hallway holding access to their bedroom, bathroom, and small laundry room that controlled the entire lighting system in their apartment, he quickly turned off the living room and "porch" light and made his way into their bedroom, flicking the lights on and yawning a bit more. His day truly was tiring, but then again, when wasn't it? He hated work… He loved lounging with his lover, who sadly, wasn't home.

Not really paying attention, he didn't notice the coat hanging on the coat rack when he first entered the apartment, or the note on the kitchen counter, but thankfully, not being totally blind tonight, when he'd lifted his head after yawning again and into his hand, he easily noticed the other standing against the wall with a large grin.

_…Cocky bastard…_

Once his shock vanished, he smiled like an idiot and matched the eager steps of the other. It didn't take much for the other to lift the newly arrived lover off his feet and spin him. With strong arms wrapped around a thin body and slender around a warm neck, the two either giggled, or chuckled as they just stood there, the smaller on the tips of his toes and the taller bent over a bit to accommodate the double year younger lover's height difference.

They didn't need to exchange words. They never really did. This, holding each other, that was enough for them to get each others point across without sounding like a complete doofus.

Of course, even embracing had a limit, and after a moment, they did break the tight hold and, being the one in control everywhere but bed, the smaller grabbed the taller's bowtie and pulled him down just a bit more so their lips were locked. They both always wondered why their lips fit together like puzzle pieces in the million other pieces of the Ikebukuro jigsaw, but, it wasn't as though they were complaining.

"…You're home early…"

They'd finally broken the contact, and the **actual** dominant one broke the second long silence, the submissive going next.

"I promised tonight… Does Shizu-Chan not trust me~?"

"…Fuck off, flea…"

As though the first kiss didn't leave them breathless, the blonde reconnected the broken lips and made it last just a minute longer than the first before they backed up and shut the lights off.

From there, they made sure to celebrate the younger coming home early…even if it was just for the blonde.

**_–And the ootoro of course!-_**


End file.
